


Oh shit, here we go again.

by imbxdateverything



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, No Continuity, No Plot/Plotless, Some Humor, Team as Family, Whump, just me writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Stories to help me get over writer's block.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for me to try to force myself out of writer's block. 
> 
> Sorry @ everyone waiting for an update for The Kiss Of Death. There will most definitely be a chapter 2 for it but I just don't know when.
> 
> Chapter summary: The Ghosts are just so tired after the whole Rovach fiasco.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." One said as he started to walk towards the car after the helicopter had disappeared from sight.

After dealing with Rovach, everyone was exhausted and more than ready to lie down and do nothing for a week or two.

One was going first, who was followed by Five, then Two, Three, Seven and lastly Four who had taken up the rear.

Everyone was pretty much keeping quiet after the day's ordeal. The only sound was made by their tired breathing.

After a few moments, though, another sound came to be, one that broke the silence for but a second.

Everyone turned to look back at the one who made the sound and were surprised to find Four lying on the ground face first.

In their exhausted minds, the Ghosts all looked at Four in confusion before going over to check on him.

Since Seven was the closest, he crouched down and put two fingers on Four's neck to feel for his pulse. There was one, of that he was sure. Why'd he fallen, not so sure.

Well, yeah, everyone heard Four getting the shit beaten out of him but they didn't actually think it'd be that bad since he had been fine while in the helicopter, but they guessed they had been wrong.

Five also crouched down next to Seven and started taking in the multiple injuries Four had obtained. 

So far, she had found multiple bruises and small lacerations, the obvious broken arm, a cracked rib or two and a partially closed wound on his right temple.

She was quick to see that he must have fainted due to both the injuries acquired and the excessive exertion his body must have endured.

Five looked back at everyone, who were looking at her with wide eyes, and told Three and Seven to help her carry Four in the car.

They did and soon after One -who was their designated driver that night- drove off.

The ride was honestly uneventful, nothing much happened other than Five trying her best to clean Four's wounds whilst in a moving car and in a mood that clearly said _talk-to-me-and-you'll-have-no-head_.

After cleaning them until she was satisfied enough, Five focused on Four's head wound. 

She started by also cleaning it and then wrapping a makeshift bandage around his head that was made out of Three's hideous -according to her and everyone except Three- shirt.

  
_—About an hour later—_

  
Next thing Four knew after having blacked out mid walking was that he was in a car. A stationary car. With everyone around him sound asleep.

Four looked at his right and saw Five sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder. On his left, he saw Three also sleeping on his shoulder, snoring slightly. In the very back of the car, Seven was properly sprawled out, sleeping. 

In the front of the car, he saw Two in the passenger's seat sleeping and Four noted that she looked scary even when asleep. And finally, his eyes rested on One, who was in the driver's seat, sleeping just like Four had assumed a rich guy would sleep in a car. Arms and legs crossed and a face that even in his sleep shouted _'I'm rich and you're not'._

That thought brought a small chuckle on Four's face before he winced slightly in pain and then closed his eyes, joining his friends in their sleep.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three and Four get trapped in an old building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we are

They were running.

Running as fast as they could, away from the rain of bullets coming from behind them.

Four had no problem outrunning the guys chasing them but with Three, there was a problem.

The two of them had been stuck behind the other Ghosts to do a final checkup on the place but when the goons had spotted them and started shooting, they decided to make a break for it.

This was a rare time when their target chose to work on their shady business from the shittiest, dirtiest and altogether most disgusting place on earth, at least according to One.

With heavy breaths, both Ghosts tried to step on the places on the floor that seemed more sturdy while also trying not to get hit. 

It was quite stressful, one might say.

See, the thugs weren't being so careful. They had one thing in mind and only one, to kill. When they did inevitably fall down with a lot of swearing in different languages, Three and Four couldn't help but rejoice, albeit prematurely.

As they took another step both of them came crashing down with a lot more speed that they would have thought possible. The wooden floorboards were even older than they had originally thought but that doesn't really matter when you are falling down three stories at a rapid pace.

They yelled all the way down until they finally reached the end of this horrible nightmare. Three fell into some old boxes whereas Four landed on an old round wooden table which broke with the force of his fall.

Everything went black for a few moments for Three as he focused all of his energy on calming down his apace beating heart. With that done, he opened his eyes slowly only to see a hell of a lot of dust flying up and settling down again.

After it settled down enough did he notice the motionless figure of his fellow Ghost.

Four was lying on his side, one arm going straight under his head and the other right in front of him, bended a tiny bit more than it should be and both his legs were stretched out with the top leg's knee a bit bended over the other.

"F-Four?" Javier called out with a weak and pained voice.

Three decided to call out again which resulted in absolutely nothing once more. That was when he got motivated to crawl to Billy's side.

Unfortunately, as Javier was soon to realise, his leg had broke due to their little _descent_.

"Ugh. Damn it!" Three whispered in exasperation then he called out once again with a raised voice, "Four? Kid? Can you hear me?"

"Quattro?" He asked again somewhat steadier. Though, again, no answer came through.

Three was starting to get really worried the longer he tried to rouse Four without success. 

"Guys?" He called into his comm but all he could hear was static, "Shit."

With some small hope coming over him by the almost invisible movement from Four that indicated breathing, Javier set out once again to reach Billy's side.

Three took a couple steadying breaths before he grabbed the leg of a nearby chair and pulled himself to it.

The chair, being old, did not like that a grown ass man was pulling it and decided to break which only made Three more infuriated with his and Four's situation. 

"Think, Javi. Think!" Javier kept muttering to himself until he was blessed with the idea of grabbing onto the full-of-holes floorboards.

That worked splendidly and Three was able to finally reach Four's prone figure. Javier turned Four to lay on his back so that he could check him better.

With that done, he checked Billy's pulse and was satisfied to find a nearly steady beat. 

Three looked around him for a possible exit way and after a moment he saw a single door and thus he decided he wasn't feeling like jumping off a 4th story window into a very hard concrete so they had to place their bet on the door.

"Why did he have to be so high up?" Three murmured to himself as he looked up all the way from where Four fell.

With that he refocused his energy on Four and checked his injuries. 

Javier found the most major threat for Billy was his broken arm, other than that Four sported some nice bruises all over his body and the few scratches that always came with falling down a couple floors. 

So far, Three hadn't found anything too bad. Both his legs were relatively fine, other than a small swelling on Four's right ankle, but he would be able to walk and maybe even run.

With a final attempt to rouse his fellow teammate, Three reached his hand out and slightly shook Four by the shoulder of his non injured arm a couple of times.

That proved to be better than the previous tries as Four groaned and shut his eyes tighter.

"C'mon kid. Wake up." Three said with an urgency in his voice without understanding why it was there. 

With a more discernible groan Four opened his eyes only to close them again in a matter of seconds.

"No. No, don't do this to me!" Javier was really starting to get anxious about the whole thing, "We gotta go."

Suddenly, as Billy was almost in the world of the living, Three felt his leg spasm and was reminded of the hurt he had suffered. 

Three hissed in pain right as Four opened his eyes completely.

"W- what happened? Where are we?" Four looked at Three with confusion in his eyes and his voice was so small and quiet that Three almost didn't hear him.

For a second, it seemed as if Four's voice minimized Three's pain as he gazed in an examining manner on Four's pain-contorted face.

But there it was. A stabbing pain travelling from his leg up to his very heart, making him feel as if his heart was going to suddenly stop from all this pain.

Four opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced by the abrupt racket of stuff being pushed around and a door slamming just a couple rooms behind them.

Then Three thought he heard a string of curses in Russian and whispered; "Fuck."

At this Four looked at him in question, as he couldn't remember what was going on, to which his only answer was Three saying ' _fuck_ ' over and over again as his eyes wondered all around the room.

"What is it?" Billy said in what he thought to be a bit louder than before but from the fact that Three didn't even acknowledge him, he guessed he must have thought wrong.

Javier, still searching for something and still mumbling to himself, seeming as if he had forgotten all about Four, suddenly gasped and turned to Four once more.

Instead of saying anything, Three inspected closely the break in his arm before crawling -with some difficulty- over to where he had fallen.

He grabbed the leg of the chair he had tried to use earlier to pull himself with a spite in his eyes and then once again crawled towards Four, using the same technique of grabbing onto floorboards and not letting go. 

With a considerable amount of pain, he ripped further the sleeve of the black shirt Four was wearing and lined up the leg of the chair with Billy's broken arm as straight as he could before tiying off with the ripped cloth.

He also took one of the table legs that were around Four and did the same thing for his leg with his ripped pant leg.

Without further delay, he lifted Four's upper body up to get him to stand up. At that moment, the duo heard a very loud voice calling out in Turkish. 

It was fair for them to assume that he hadn't said anything nice.

With newfound urgency, Three without thinking got on his feet only to fall to his knees with a painful cry that he couldn't quite hold back.

Four could only look as his friend was in such pain. He still didn't understand what the hell was going on and every second raised more questions for him. For one, he didn't even know why he was lying there, unable to get up. All he knew was that he was in pain and that Three was in pain.

"T- three?" Billy stuttered out uncertainly.

"Just- We gotta go. Now!" There was something about the tone of Three's voice as he said that that made Four want to get up and just run. 

Even when in pain, Four thought, Three had that authority in his voice that was such a contrast from his usual happy-go-lucky, always joking and bickering with One guy.

Now, Four also with an distressed feeling tried even harder to get up. But even the smallest move would make him dizzy and nauseous. 

When they heard a gun going off and tearing through wood, Three grabbed Four and pulled him up in one swift motion and slung his shoulder over his.

Four, still positively confused, made an effort because even in his dazed state, knew that guns meant nothing good.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, of opening doors and climbing down stairs, the two Ghosts had finally made it to the front door of the building. 

With a sigh of relief from Three and a breathless grunt from Four, they made their way outside where they were greeted by the little light that made itself known right between night and dawn.

Three realised at that moment, that they had spent more time that he had previously thought in there.

By the strength the fresh morning air gave to Three, he was able to take and lift Four onto a crate on the right side of the building where they stayed until the rest of their team found them.

"Wh-" Four began but was stopped by a coughing fit.

Three already knew the question though but he wasn't feeling up to chat at the moment so he just softly patted Four's back and just as softly said; "We're okay." 

And with that Three closed his eyes without realizing it.

-

It must have been a couple of hours since they had taken refuge up on that crate since the sun was now fully glaring at them but, for the life of him, Three couldn't remember seeing is ascend.

With an uninterested puff of air, Three turned to look around him when he saw Four lying on his back, virtually immobile, that is until he took a better look and saw the rise and fall of his chest.

If it weren't for that small movement, Three bitterly thought that Billy would have seemed completely lifeless.

' _He's fine. You got him out._ ' Three thought to himself as a feeling of ease washed over him.

A few minutes after that, Four also woke up feeling worse than ever.

His muscles cramped from not moving for a lot of time, his broken arm was throbbing now and the swelling on his ankle had grew bigger and redder and was now hurting like an absolute bitch.

Billy tried to sit up before a hand stopped him and laid him back again. It took him a while but he ultimately realised that the hand belonged to Three.

He slowly looked at Three and then all around him with a frown.

"Three?" He asked silently, looking nowhere in particular. 

"Yeah, kid?" Was the answer.

"What. Happened." Four had had enough asking now which is the reason why he said each word in exaggeration.

Three sighed; "What do you remember?"

Javier thought that Four must have hit his head on the way down and he berated himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Running."

"Yeah, we were running and then we fell." Four didn't say anything but instead was staring at Three expectantly and thus Three told him everything that happened from the running the did to the waking up that happened almost half an hour earlier.

-

After the retelling of their predicament, Four had fallen asleep again without saying much more and Three had made a mental note to himself to wake him up every couple of hours.

Now, about one and a half hour later, the static in Three's ear was gone and was replaced by a voice with a french accent saying ' _where are you, you idiot?_ '

Hopeful, Three pushed the button on the transmitter around Four's neck as with an eagerness of a child said; "Tell One to get his ass here right now."

"Three?" The voice, Two's voice, said into the comm and then further away there was a; "They're okay" before Two again was directed to Three.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Relatively."

His answer was an annoyed and relieved sigh; "We're coming to get you guys were are you?"

And so they did, after an hour Seven parked the car on the side of the crate their teammates were on and all of them got out of the car to help them get down.

-

After taking them back to their base and Five had treated their injuries, the rest of the Ghosts were sitting around the wounded two and were chatting with them.

"What _exactly_ happened to you two?" Seven asked curiously. 

"Well, someone wasn't looking where he was going." Three answered making a point of looking intently at Four, who looked at him in a way that said ' _how dare you insult m_ e' with mock anger in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 of tkod coming at some point

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this crap. :))


End file.
